Soundblaster
]] After Soundwave the Decepticon head of communications was killed by bumblebee during the battle of Chicago, KSI used what was left of him to create a top secret satellite spying version of the robots being developed.this robot was dubbed Soundblaster and one night Galvatron broke in to the vault and activates Soundblaster and commands him to come with them. Galvatron then has Buzzsaw,Soundwave's remaining pet connect with Soundblaster's systems and allow him to reacquire his memories and "soul". Soundwave now going by Soundblaster went on to serve Galvatron once more.He soon took control of lockdown ship his crew and the ksi drones after optimus killed the bounty hunter and galvatron and fled vowing revenge on the autobots and the earth. Vengeance and Death After leaving the vicinity of Jupiter he was approached by lockdown employer quintessa who claimed to be the transformers creator and stated he could revive cybertron by destroying the earth using a staff that was stolen from her long ago which soundblaster happily accepted and was given more power than megatron had ever dreamed reformatting him in to a new body he and buzzsaw than spent the next year traveling space recruiting only the best constructicons still on line including onslaught to help expedite their progress who he disposed of after he served his purpose soundblaster than set course back to earth to initiate his plan to begin draining its molten core of all its energy with a massive drill platform the constructicons had build so they could restore their world with him as it's ruler dismissing the resulting destruction of Earth as collateral damage after arriving in the atmosphere he contacted the leader of cemetery wind Harold attinger who agreed to obtain some nuclear fuel rods required to activate the drill for him if soundblaster destroyed every autobot on earth for good which he gladly agreed to and summoned barricade who had survived the Chicago battle and adopted a new sleeker form and had attinger release the recently imprisoned codra commander and McCullen from custody and rebuilt them in to mindless servants he dubbed nemesis prime and nitro and begun sending them and lockdowns mercenaries to hunt down autobots and during a raid on their junk yard base most of his prey were captured including hound crosshairs bumblebee grimlock and the dinobots though nitro was killed by strafe he than took the staff from Cade and optimus and prepared to begin draining the core after killing attinger and his men he activated the plasma drill to sock the life out of the planet and the military was unable to get threw the force shield soundblaster seemed unstoppable but optimus prime drift and cade managed to escape and got help from lennox and ancient warriors called guardian knight who once served quintessa they knew as the deceiver and while they combined to form a mighty fire breathing dragon called dragonstorm to take down the shields and destruct him they and a strike force infiltrated the knight ship and buzzsaw was killed by optimus when he attempted to stop them soundblaster enraged by this absorbed some of the power from the energy container with his tentacles and made him self even more powerful once the humans got the others free the dinobots bee and crosshairs took them to fight his forces and bee defeated his old rival for good while optimus hound and drift went to stop soundblaster but hound was damaged by nemesis prime who shortly after was killed by optimus he and drift later confronted soundblaster on the bridge which he stated as with lockdown but he promised that wouldn't happen this time and their efforts to save the planet were futile drift attempted to reason with him saying his device could help save their world but destroying earth was wrong soundblaster claimed cybertron would've been rebuilt six years ago if not for their weakness and coldly stated human survival and desires were beneath consideration only the mission mattered and consequences were irrelevant before attacking the autobots and soon enough swotted drift aside and had optimus on the ground and was about to kill him with a full power blast to avenge galvatron when drift jumped in taking the blast and shortly after saying good bye to his sensei dies prime then went in to a rage and finally defeated soundblaster in battle by first disarming him and cutting off the ends of his tentacles to bring him to his knees he then damaged the ship central counsel disabling the machine which the knights then destroyed saving the earth from destruction his mission failed soundbaster mocked optimus sating even his death won't mean the decepticon army's destruction and their planet was now truly lost but prime simply replied the deceptions were from this moment simply past and earth was their home now and killed soundbaster for good by tearing out his spark with his fist and watched the light slowly fade from his visor their leader gone soundblaster crew went in to stasis and their bodies crushed as the knight ship begun falling in to the oceans for with out its CPU the engines shut down but the autobots and the humans managed to escape on to dragonstorm before it crashes they later raised a statue of drift to honor and remember him and optimus planted his swords beside each other forming a cross saying till all are one my friend. Powers and Abilities Soundwave possesses powers and abilities akin to other Decepticons. Soundwave can incorporate nearby machines into his body, and already houses a legion of 'cassette troops' in his chest. These smaller robots carry out spy and recon missions for Soundwave. Soundwave also has several conventional weapons attached to his body, such as machine guns and rocket launchers. Soundwave is also superhumanly strong and durable. He can also fly at high speeds. Soundwave, like other Decepticons, can change his form to appear as human-made vehicles. Category:Decepticons